Accidentally in love
by 99luftballons
Summary: AU where Gibbs is the director, Kelly's alive and Jenny is... well read to find out! Kelly just knows that she's perfect for her father but what will Gibbs do about this woman? It's my first story so be nice and review it so I can improve my writing guys, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in D.C. and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not happy. He was going to be late, he should've known that if his grumpy teenage daughter was going to work with him she would take her sweet time.

"Kelly Gibbs, you better be ready when I get there!" Gibbs said rushing up the stairs to her room.

"Well if you didn't want to be late you shouldn't force me to go with you. You know I'm more than able to stay home alone." She said as she finished her make up.

Sighing Gibbs just predicted how difficult this morning would be. "Hurry up, we're living in 5." And stormed off her bedroom and ran to grab his files on his way to the car.

On his way to work he decided to stop at that small coffee shop he had never been to.

"What do you want?" asked Gibbs grumpily. "Whatever, I'm gonna sleep as soon as I get there anyway." Mumbled her.

Making a mental note to never go back again there Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not happy and, honestly, Kelly's sighs and mumbles were starting to get on his nerves.

"Cynthia, where's DiNozzo's team?"

"In Alexandria, Director Gibbs. They left just as soon as you got here."

"And Abby, what is she doing?" please be here please be here was all he could think of.

"Sorry sir, but she isn't here either. She's in court today, the stalker case remember? But... I take Kelly doesn't want to be here and you're looking for a distraction..? Well, doctor Shepard would be more than happy to have some company...I think...sir." _God bless Cynthia for knowing him so well, he should give her a raise._

"Take her there please and tell her I'll go pick her up for lunch at noon." Said Gibbs with an air of relief.

Going with her Kelly felt a little bit happy, at least she was going to stay with Abby. _Okay, something is wrong here_. "Cynthia, this isn't the way to the lab...where are we going?!"

"Miss Gibbs, Abby is in court, the team is out of town and...well, the only one available is Doctor Shepard. We're on our way down to the morgue."

"WHAT?! Dad will leave me in a room full of dead people! Oh you gotta be kidding me right?!" _This was gonna be a crap of a morning, really dude_.

"I understand you are angry but trust me she is awesome. And you wanna be a doctor, right? Think of it as a good experience!"

Entering the morgue Kelly thought it was kind of scary, mostly because of the weird song it was playing, she was sure she never heard anything that dark and boring and old.

"Mister Palmer, isn't the Lacrimosa the most beautiful réquiem you ever heard? It's part of the Dies Irae. The best version is Mozart's don't you agree? It's sad but at the same time makes you feel some sort of grandiosity. Right?" Said Jenny as she turned around and saw that it definitely wasn't Palmer. "Oh, Cynthia hello. And you... I don't believe we met. Jenny Shepard. I'm the ME here. And you are?"

"Kelly Gibbs, nice to meet you." _She was...pretty, redheaded, green eyes...her father's kinda woman._

"Doctor, the director asked if you could show Kelly around. He'll pick her up at noon and she won't give you any trouble and she wants to be a doctor so..." Said Cynthia hoping she wouldn't say no, but she knew Jenny and knew she was a gentle soul who wouldn't say no.

"Sure, don't worry. We'll have fun together. And well...it's always nice to meet young wannabe doctors, they're so full of enthusiasm! There are some scrubs in that locker, pick one and change, honey." _The daughter of the director, this could be interesting, was she as...singular...as him?_

"Okay, thanks again Jenny. I have to go but you two have fun!"

The morgue was not as dark as Kelly pictured in her head, it was nice, peaceful except for the weird music in the background. _This Jenny seemed nice enough, she was starting to like her day. Plus she would practice a little bit of medicine_. Or so she hoped. Deciding to go with the pink scrubs, she thought she was cute.

Jenny was in need of help since Palmer went MIA and she still had 4 bodies to analyze. _Where was the girl? Had the bodies scared her and she went hiding? Come on, she was even sympathetic!_

"Hey, what do you want me to do? I need to say that I have a very Strong stomach so I can deal with blood and guts...so like you know... you don't have to worry or anything like it ok?" _oh god, nice one Kelly Gibbs, now she'll think you're a moron_.

"Well if you say so, can you come closer? I don't bite! " _Way to go, Jenny, she's a teen she'll think you're retarded or something._ "See this? The marks are pointing that this victim was being poisoned with cyanide. The killer was impatient enough, the cyanide kills very fast and it's very, very dangerous."

"I can't imagine what it takes for someone to kill. Like, I mean, you're gonna destroy your life for like revenge?! Get it doctor Shepard?"

"Call me Jenny, Kelly. Well, the human mind is very complex indeed. But the sad is the cases with children. Died so early and they haven't even lived. Breaks my heart. But well...if you want to be a doctor you'll have to learn to face death, not as something so horrible."

"What do you mean? Like I can't see a positive side of dying is supposed to be sad, the saddest day ever of your life."

"Not always, in some cases is rest, Kelly. You'll see when you become a doctor."

"Why did you become a medical examiner? I mean nothing against it, but like... they're like already dead and isn't medicine supposed to cure and prevent people from dying?"

"I Always had some sort of obsession with death, ever since I was just a little girl. It all started with The Addams Family and the Poe, Lovecraft and I felt that it was a mystery worth research." _Great Jennifer, now she will think you are a weirdo_. "But I wasn't always an ME, I was a surgeon. But you know...life happens and it can make you change your mind."

And so the time went flying and Kelly started to really like Jenny, she was so nice and so smart. And she was reminding her of someone she knew she just wasn't quite remembering who. That is till she found a bottle of Bourbon in a cabinet near the doctor's desk and it all came clear, Jenny was the female version of her dad! _Oh my god, and she was a redhead, a pretty one, and she was nice opposite to Diane, that evil queen. Was Jenny single? Her dad was in need of a lady friend, even though he said not. Oh my god she just had to tell Abby, she would definitely help put those two together. Okay, small talk time!_

"So Jenny, do you have kids? Because omg NCIS can be hard on a parent right?"

"It can but I don't have children. I have dogs though and they're really cute."

"You're like all single and alone with your dogs?" damn Kelly be subtle!

"Well, it's not as depressing as it sounds, really someday you'll realize that some dogs are better than men!" said Jenny laughing lightly.

"Oh, I Always wanted a dog, but dad said that he didn't have the time to take care of one and I wasn't responsible enough. But it's cool now, he was right."

And it was noon and Gibbs went to get her praying she didn't cause any trouble, his morning was bad enough as it was he really didn't need to add Kelly's tantrum's to his bad mood. He almost didn't believe his ears, that was Kelly laughing and actually helping the ME.

"Hey Kelly, time for lunch. Hello, doctor." _What a beautiful woman and well she was still in scrubs. Stop thinking like this, she works for you, well no actually for you but well there's rule 12. And why did you forget her name?! You moron!_

"Hi dad, I stayed out of trouble and really helped Jenny!" _ok, note to myself: dad seemed to find her attractive, this might not be so hard after all_.

"Hello director..., she... was really of help. She'll be a good doctor... Well...bye Kelly it was really nice our time together." Oh god, what beautiful pair of blue eyes, how come had she never noticed it?! _And really Jennifer couldn't you have formed better phrases?!_

"Look Jenny don't you wanna come with us? It'll make lunch less boring." _Please say yes jenny_

"Oh no Kelly thanks, but I didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be, let's go... well only if you want to of course. But it would be and...yeah" Leroy Jethro Gibbs was feeling like a stupid sixteen-year-old boy who was asking a girl to Prom.

"Well...I don't know..."

"C'mon Jeennyy let's! Let's let's let's!"

"Okay then, let me go change. Just 1 sec."


	2. Chapter 2

_Was I really going to have lunch with the Director and his daughter? OMG, Jennifer Shepard! I changed into a black midi dress with my favorite Louboutin pair. Is it too formal or too casual? Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like this is a date…_

A couple of minutes later Jenny was ready and really nervous.

"Hi, I hope I didn't take too long changing! I mean…I don't want to mess up your schedule, Director Gibbs."

"Oh don't worry about that you know it's barely noon and..umm… you know..call me... Jethro!" _Gosh, what's the problem with me and talking to her like a normal person?!_

"Only if you call me Jenny then!" said her with a smile. Was she really charmed by the Director? _Get a grip Jennifer, he probably has a girlfriend or something anyway…_

So they got into the elevator and the two grown-ups decided to let the suddenly sweet teen pick the restaurant. Gibbs got a call from Cynthia saying he was needed in MTAC ASAP.

"Uh... Cynthia called, I'm needed in MTAC. I can't have lunch now" said Gibbs with a certain disappointment.

"Oh, it's no problem I can take Kelly, I really don't mind!" said Jenny with that lovely smile of hers and Gibbs never felt more grateful. Why had he never talked to this woman before?!

So Jenny and Kelly had the most fun lunch and this was for certain the longest lunch break she's had in a really long time. They went back to HQ and this time Kelly didn't go back with Jenny, she was meeting her piano teacher that afternoon.

"Oh, Jenny I wish I could spend the rest f the day with you, you're like so cool!" said Kelly hoping to get on the good graces of the redhead and gain her trust to put her plan in action alongside with an awesome scientist she knew.

"Ah me too Kelly, feel free to come by anytime you want. I promise you'll even start to see the morgue as really relaxing!" Dear Lord, Jenny, stop being a weirdo!

"Don't tempt me, Jenny! Bye and I'll see you soon right?"

"Sure honey, have fun in your class and be careful!"

Kelly was speechless for a moment, no one had called her 'honey' and told her to be careful since her dear mom. Was Jenny really the angel her mom said would watch her back? She sure hoped so and hoped her dad too.

Jenny entered the morgue and there was Mr. Palmer, back from wherever he had been that morning.

"Mr. Palmer, how noble of you to join me this afternoon, I mean there's barely any work here to be done, after all, there are only three more bodies!" _oh the sarcasm was really needed jenny? Yes, it was, remember he spent the morning doing God knows what while you were here all by yourself!_

"So-sorry, Doctor Shepard, the craziest thing happened today...a-and you know...I-I..uh.."

"It's okay, let's just go back to work, shall we?" _This boy is really weird and confused!_

The hours went much faster than Jenny would've liked, call her a workaholic but, oh, she could spend days here and nor even notice. It was already 1900 hours and she had let Palmer go for the day. What would she eat for dinner today? She was so tired she was prone to just skip it and settle for a glass of Bourbon. The doors opened suddenly and the person she least expected was there with... dinner?

"I figured I could bring this to you...you know, as a thank you for taking Kelly today..and a...sorry...for lunch" oh my god, had he really said sorry to this woman?! _Okay, something is very wrong, Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't apologize!_

"Oh Director, you didn't have to go through all this trouble!" _okay this guy is unbelievable, did he really just brought me dinner? Really can't believe!_

"Thought I told you to call me Jethro, Jen"

Jen? No one had ever called her Jen. Jennifer or Jenny, but never Jen. _I could get used to it._

"I bought Chinese, hope you like"

"Oh, I love it don't worry! Uh, I only have Bourbon here, if you don't mind...an acquired taste, you want a glass?"

"You drink bourbon? Uh yeah, I want a glass please" _She was a redhead, a hot one, had taken care of his daughter, didn't mind the Chinese and still drank Bourbon, where the hell was she before?!_

She was easy to talk to and Gibbs was finding her out to be so incredible!

"So tell me please, how come a marine sniper becomes the Director of NCIS? I mean...why join NCIS?"

"Well, how come an Ivy League doctor with a career in pathology ends up as ME here?"

"Touché! Well, I had a really good mentor that showed me the light in being a coroner."

"Ditto, then" okay he didn't know her enough to share exactly in what dark place he was when he started to work as an agent here.

Talking to each other was easy, they found out. It was real news for Jenny and Gibbs found her to be so freaking different from Diane, the wicked witch.

Gibbs had a stressful morning but ended the day really well, he was feeling lucky, so why not risk it all?

"Hey Jen, wanna have dinner tomorrow too?" _okay this is not good, you moron, she will say no, why do you have to ruin everything?_

To say she was surprised would be an understatement, Jethro Gibbs, the Director of NCIS, had really just asked her out?

"You don't have to say yes, sorry, it's..uh..kind of late.."

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I'll have dinner with you tomorrow"

"Oh okay, good. I'll pick you up at eight, that okay?"

"Sure, I'll text you my address"

And they said their goodnights and went home really content, well neither of them imagined they'd have a date with each other tomorrow. It was a good change from lonely nights fighting with their demons.

 _So guys, long time no see haha... What do you think? What do you guys think will happen at the dinner? Will they really have dinner? Reviews are love and I already love you guys sob e nice and show me a little loooveee!_

 _It's been a long time but I promise I'll try to write more. Review and tell me what you'd like to see here. If anyone is interested in writing this with me it's just DM me, I'd be really happy!_

 _And last but not least...pardon my English, it's not my first language._


	3. Chapter 3

It was 06:30 already and Jenny had barely had any sleep, she just could not believe she was going to have a date with Director Gibbs. _Jethro_ , she reminded herself. The man was mysterious, she had only talked to him once before, when he needed confirmation about a murder weapon of some high profile case. She lay in bed, putting off getting up and shower as much as possible.

 _What am I going to wear? Which perfume? Will we see each other at work today? Is it really a date, 'cause he just asked if I wanted to have dinner again...oh God, will he bring Chinese again?_

Well she realised it would be a really long day, so she got ready and went to work, it was the best thing to do to make time pass.

Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs was already at work, already with a tight schedule and hoping it'll clear and he'd be able to make it to dinner. He couldn't get the redheaded doctor out of his head, she had some sort of…je ne sais quoi over him. His thoughts were interrupted by Cynthia telling him he was needed at MTAC urgently. He sighed, what could be so urgent at 6:45 in the morning?!

Time off school for Kelly Gibbs was starting to get boring, getting up at 9:00 and finding a note of her father saying that an agent would take her to Stillwater even made her cheerful. _God, what crap of time off if even this seems exciting_.

She found two agents already waiting for her downstairs and sighed, she didn't like when agents were assigned to protect her, they always treated her as some china doll kid. She decided that to pass time she'd text her caf-pow addicted friend.

'Heey good mornin' gurl'

'good mornin' sunshine, why are u up so early?'

'goin' 2 stillwater 4 the weekend but i wanted to ask u somethin'

'ooh okay spill'

'Abby what do u know about doc shepard?'

'Our ME Jenny?'

'Yes, met her yesterday when i went over and u were out'

'she's nice, veeery private but doesn't hate my hugs so that's somethin'

'I was thinkin…don't u think she'd be like a real good match 4 dad?'

'hmm, now that u mention yeah, what are u thinkin?'

'nothin much, i wanna try 2 bring 'em closer but I'll need some inside help'

'oh u wanna play matchmaker Kelly Gibbs…I love it! Count me in!'

'greaat abby, I'll think of something and text u details later, text me if u have any idea of what 2 to do with them kay? 3 xo'

'kay, talk 2 u later xo'

Send Kelly to Stillwater was the only way of avoiding questions he himself didn't even know the answers to. He was surprised to know she was already on her way and hadn't called complaining. He looked at his caller id and sighed. _Too soon, jinxed it_.

'Hey sweetheart, sleep well?'

'Good morning daddy, yes and you? Didn't even say good bye...'

'Oh baby I had to get up at 4 this morning, didn't want to disturb you' damn now he was feeling guilty for sending his little girl away for his egoistical reasons.

'It's fine. So are you like gonna spend your Friday night all alone with your files and your bourbon?' she had to make sure he wasn't going to ruin everything by having some fling with some bimbo.

'Oh, yes very funny missy, when you're forty and having to work to pay for your 15 year old shopping sprees we'll talk'

'More like fifty and I don't go on shopping that much don't be mean, you love me anyway!'

'That I do honey, listen I have to go. But you know the drill, behave and help your grandfather'

'Okay dad, well behave too. I love you and yes I'll call when as soon as I get there'

He felt bad hiding this from Kelly but he knew it was for the best, what if she got mad, he still remembered the way she had treated Diane and he didn't think Jenny deserved that this soon. Damn, it was barely 10:00 why was this morning going by so damn slow?

"Doctor? Uh..Doctor Shepard?!"

"Oh, Mister Palmer! I don't know what's gotten into me this morning, I'm sorry where were you?" God, this anxiety was killing her, she just couldn't focus on anything today!

As Palmer was showing her what he thought was the poison the victim ingested her mind wandered off again, she just couldn't get her mind off that amazing pair of blue eyes. Deciding that she'd leave a little earlier today to get ready she tried to get as much work done as she could so she'd be able to leave by five…but just maybe she could punish Palmer for his little vanishing act and let him take care of paperwork and leave…four thirty-ish.

Soon it was seven thirty and Jenny was starting to get really nervous.

 _He didn't call, didn't text…oh god was it a prank? Did he find something better to do? Maybe he found someone prettier and younger…_

Her phone ringed and she held her breath, he was calling her! _Please don't cancel, please don't cancel, please don't cancel…_

"Jenny Shepard" she decided she would pretend she didn't know it was him.

"Jen, it's me. I'm calling to say that..uh.. I'll be a little late and we'll probably miss the reservation I made...but I can still bring something over if you don't mind...you want Italian?"

"Oh, hi. Uh, well I suppose you can come over…Italian's good. What time should I be expecting you?"

"I'll try to finish as soon as I can but I think 2100 hours tops"

"Okay, text me when you get our dinner so I can get the table ready"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

Well she was a little disappointed but at least they were still going to see each other tonight, just later to make her even more anxious.

 _OH MY GOD, JENNIFER SHEPARD! DID YOU REALLY JUST INVITE HIM OVER?! Okay he invited himself but you said yes! Oh God, what if he thinks you agreed so that you could invite him to your bed? Breathe Jenny, just breathe!_

'Jen, it's me, texting to say I got our food, I'm on my way'

He was really coming, there was no backing down from this. Oh lord she was nervous. She'd changed into her favorite skinny jeans and forest green cashmere sweater, she felt she didn't need to be that fancy around him, especially given the circumstances. The bell rang, she sucked in a deep breath and went to answer the door.

"Hey, come in!"

"Hi, I hope you're not mad our dinner got ruined" _how could this woman be beautiful in simply jeans and a sweater?_

"From my point of view it didn't get ruined, you're here and we're going to have dinner, just not at a fancy restaurant." _How sweet, she wasn't the only one that was scared here._ She really was amazing, Gibbs thought. "I have wine, bourbon, water and I think I have orange juice too…what would you like?"

"Anything you want really"

"You mind if we have bourbon?"

"No, actually I'm quite font of it" _wow great, she'll think you're addicted or something._

"Oh me too, it's quite an acquired taste don't you think? Do you wanna have dinner here or in the study?"

"Uh it's your house, you pick"

"Then let's go to the study, it's more cozy there _" Oh gosh you didn't just say that, he'll think you'll wanna jump him over dinner you weirdo_.

They sat side by side on the couch, it really was cozy and not at all weird. It felt home-y, easy…things they weren't used to with the opposite sex.

"Where's Kelly? Isn't she worried you're not home yet?"

"No actually she's in Stillwater for the weekend"

"Oh she's with friends! I remember when I was her age and had little trips like that"

"No, she's with my dad. Although I think she'd find trips with her friends more fun"

"You're from Stillwater?"

"Born and raised there, but decided I wanted more and when Kelly came into the picture I figured DC would be best for her. Are you from here?"

"I was born here. But I was a military brat, so I was constantly changing cities and even countries sometimes"

"Wow that must've been hard. I didn't move that much after Kelly was born, wanted to watch her grow you know?"

"That's sweet Jethro, wish my father had the same thinking if yours"

"C'mon Jen I'm gonna pretend you didn't just call me 'sweet' and just because I value your living"

"Oh let me write down that big bad Jethro can't be called sweet if I want to live!"

"Haha funny lady" _god, she made him smile! After all, Leroy Jethro Gibbs does not laugh. But oh, what a sweet laughter she has…_ "Was you father not around that much?"

"Well he was as much as he could, but always came from wherever he was to my birthday and Christmas"

"So tell me, who's that great mentor of yours that pushed you to become a ME?"

"My mentor? Uh well his name's Donald Mallard and he's the best ME in the whole wide world and a dear friend. Why?"

"Ducky?"

"Yees...how do you know him?"

"You know…cases. But yeah Duck is a good man, a friend too. "

"I can't believe this, how come we never met before?"

"I honestly dunno!"

Time was passing by too fast for their liking. Gibbs brought tiramisù for dessert and Jenny almost kissed him there, she just loves the dessert, reminded her of her childhood in Italy when life was sweet and colorful.

"Oh let me get a knife so we can share it"

"Sit down, I've got it. Rule 9, never go anywhere without a knife"

"Rule 9?"

"Yeah, everyone need a code to live by."

"And is this FBI's?"

"No, I have my own set of rules you know"

"And how many?"

"About 50 of them, you'll have to stick around to learn them all"

"Well maybe I will" she said with that beautiful smile.

Soon it was way past eleven and Gibbs didn't want to bother so he decided it was best to go now, as much as it pained him.

"It's getting late, maybe I should go…"

"Wow time flew! It was so nice our night"

"Yeah I don't know about you but I'd like a repeat of that…"

"Me too!" and she was surprised how much she meant it.

Gibbs helped her clean up and they went to the door.

 _Will he kiss me?_

 _Should I kiss her? Or should I just say good night and leave?_

"Wel.."

"Uh..."

They spoke at the same time and looked each other in the eye and somehow went getting closer and…

"Jethro?"

"Yeah"

"Won't you kiss me good bye?"

"Jeez impatient are we?"

They got closer, Gibbs grabbed her by the waist and Jenny sucked in a breath of surprise. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and then he pressed his lips to hers. Jenny deepened the kiss and they stood there kissing until their lungs couldn't take it anymore.

"Good night, Jen" _god what a kiss! Why did you have the need to breathe so soon?!_

"Night Jethro…" _okay, is it normal to feel like this after only a kiss?_

Jenny was there lying on the bed and wide awake, thanking god tomorrow was Saturday 'cause she didn't think she would sleep anytime soon thinking about that kiss. Her phone lit up and she saw a text.

'Hell of a kisser you' she blushed and decided to text back.

'You aren't half bad yourself'

Five minutes went by and…

'I have tomorrow off

Wanna go to the marina with me?'

She could not believe he was asking her out again!

'What time?'

'I'll pick you at 10.

That okay?'

'What should I wear?'

'Something casual.

And it's kind of hot so something light too'

'Great, see you later then'

And both of them went to sleep with a smile on their faces. Jenny just couldn't believe this was happening, had she finally met someone who wasn't a psycho!

Gibbs was in need of something good in his life and he felt Jenny might be just it.

 _What do you think guys? Was the kissing part to weird? I didn't know how to write it…should I have been more descriptive or is it enough? What do you want to read next? Remember to review and that I love you babes!_


End file.
